


R.Ä.U.B.E.R.

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, GajeelXRogue, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Thriller, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform, stingue
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Was tust du, wenn du von jemandem entführt wirst, den du eigentlich kennen müsstest, dich aufgrund eines Gedächtnisverlustes jedoch nicht mehr an ihn erinnerst? Er hat Rogue entführt, hat ihn in seiner Gewalt, hält ihn fest und lässt ihn nicht gehen. Und doch tut er ihm nichts, fügt ihm keinerlei Leid zu. Doch was ist dann der Grund seines Handelns, welches Ziel verfolgt er? [StingXRogue, AU, Darkfic, Thriller, Drama, Romance, Yaoi]





	1. 1. Prolog

_POV: Rogue_

 

 

Jeder normale Mensch würde sich wohl ärgern oder wäre verzweifelt darüber, dass er entführt wurde.

Doch ich tat es nicht.

Denn mein Entführer ist irgendwie anders. Er verhält sich mir gegenüber nicht so, wie es ein Entführer tun sollte. Er tut mir weder irgendwie Gewalt an, noch zwingt er mich zu irgendwelchen fragwürdigen Dingen.

Eigentlich tut er gar nichts, außer mich in seiner Wohnung fest zu halten.

Doch selbst in dieser kann ich mich frei bewegen, werde nicht in irgendwelche Ketten gelegt. Er kümmert sich um mich, ja ist fast schon absurd liebevoll zu mir. Ich darf seine Wohnung lediglich nicht verlassen, dass ist meine einzige Einschränkung.

Ich könnte die Polizei rufen, er hat mir nicht einmal mein Handy weg genommen. Doch ich tat es nicht, denn ich wollte erst den Grund dafür heraus finden, warum ich eigentlich hier bin.

Zudem schien er mich auch noch zu kennen. Ich ihn wohl auch, doch seine Identität erschließt sich mir einfach nicht. Er muss einer der Personen sein, die ich wohl von der Zeit vor meinem Unfall kannte.

Es geschah vor zwei Jahren. Ein Autounfall bei dem ich so heftig mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen bin, dass ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Nun erinnere ich mich nur noch an die zwei Jahre meines Lebens, die seit dem Unfall vergangen sind.

Allerdings hilft mein Entführer meinem Gedächtnis auch nicht wirklich auf die Sprünge, erzählt mir rein gar nichts von sich oder unserer Vergangenheit. Nicht einmal seinen Namen verrät er mir, wartet wohl darauf, dass ich mich irgendwann von selbst wieder an ihn erinnere. Doch ob dies jemals geschieht?

Der einzige Hinweis den ich auf seine Identität habe, ist seine seltsame Angewohnheit, mich manchmal "Raios" zu nennen. Ich weiß nicht, warum er das tat oder was es mit diesem Namen auf sich hat, doch ich denke, dass es eigentlich ein wichtiger Hinweis auf meine Vergangenheit ist.

 

Und es gibt sogar noch einen zweiten Anhaltspunkt den ich habe und der mir jedes mal keine Ruhe lässt. Es sind seine Augen. Seine strahlend blauen Augen, von denen ich seltsamerweise weiß, dass ich sie schon früher unheimlich faszinierend fand. Leider ist das jedoch auch das einzige, dass ich momentan mit seinen Augen in Verbindung bringe.

 

Ich weiß auch gar nicht, warum er mich eigentlich entführt hat, doch wie schon erwähnt, tut er mir keinerlei Gewalt an. Auch meine Eltern erpresst er nicht, verlangt kein Lösegeld. Es ist sogar fast so, als würde ich hier wohnen. Ich darf alles machen, habe sogar mein eigenes Zimmer, darf Fernsehen schauen, mich am Kühlschrank bedienen, eben alles tun, was man im Alltag so macht, nur eben keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen. Ich verstehe den Grund meine Hierseins nicht. Weshalb hat er mich entführt, wenn er offenbar doch nichts mit mir vor hat?

 

Er ist viel arbeiten, ich bin den Großteil des Tages allein.

Er hat mir ein Buch mitgebracht, um das ich ihn gebeten habe, denn ich wusste den Tag über nichts mit mir anzufangen.

Die Tür war zwar abgeschlossen und die Fenster verriegelt, doch wenn man wirklich will, gab es schon genug Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Man könnte eines der Fenster einfach einschlagen oder eben die Polizei rufen. Warum ich es jedoch nicht tat, war mir selbst nicht ganz klar.

Vielleicht auch einfach, weil ich ohnehin nicht wusste, warum ich zurück nach Hause sollte. Zu Eltern, die mich ohnehin nicht lieben, denen ich egal bin. Weshalb sollte ich also dahin zurück? Nicht, dass sie mich schlecht behandeln würde, aber unser Verhältnis ist total lieblos und distanziert. Fast, als würde ich mit zwei Fremden zusammen wohnen, die nur auf ihre Karriere und ihr Ansehen bedacht sind. Ob unser Verhältnis auch vor meinem Unfall so gewesen ist?

Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich nicht die Flucht ergreife?  
Oder aber, weil mir der Gedanke, dass ich meinen Entführer eigentlich kannte, einfach keine Ruhe ließ. Ich schien ihm auch irgendwie wichtig zu sein, auf welche Art und Weise auch immer.

 

Ich bin jetzt seit drei Tagen hier.

 

Er müsste bald nach Hause kommen.

 

Ob er mir meine Fragen heute beantworten wird?

Vermutlich nicht.

Das tat er nie.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	2. 2. Konsequenz

"Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger. Ich habe dir was zu Essen mitgebracht."

 

Mein Entführer holte zwei Packungen asiatischer Nudeln aus einer Plastiktüte und hielt mir lächelnd eine entgegen, die ich zögerlich annahm.

 

Er ist gerade erst von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen.

Ich frage mich, welchen Beruf er wohl ausübt, aber als ich ihn gestern danach gefragt habe, hat er mir auch dies nicht beantwortet.

 

Ich werde wohl nie verstehen, warum er so nett zu mir ist. Bin ich nicht eigentlich sein "Opfer"?

Ist das alles vielleicht auch einfach nur ein krankes, makaberes Spiel?

Irgendwas muss er doch mit mir vorhaben. Warum hält er mich sonst hier fest?

Jedoch widerspricht sein Handeln jeder erdenklich bösen Tat. Das ist bestimmt die seltsamste Art Entführung, die es gibt.

 

"Die sind nicht vergiftet oder so.", meinte der Blonde plötzlich, riss mich aus den Gedanken und stocherte bereits in seinen Nudeln herum.

Kurz zögerte ich noch, nahm dann aber ihm gegenüber am Tisch Platz.

"Das weiß ich.", meinte ich.

Welchen Grund hätte er auch dazu, mich jetzt noch zu vergiften? Das hätte er dann ja schon längst tun können.

 

Während ich nach der Gabel auf dem Tisch griff und ebenfalls mit dem Essen begann, musterte ich ihn noch einmal genauer, wollte irgendwas finden, dass mir seine Identität verriet, mir erschließt, wer er war, doch nichts. Da war rein gar nichts, was auch nur die kleinste Erinnerung in mir weckte.

Weder seine blonden Haare, noch seine Narbe auf der Stirn, von der ich mich frage, woher er diese wohl hat. Auch nicht seine Stimme, die mir doch vertraut vorkommen müsste. Doch sie tat es nicht.

Und es machte mich wahnsinnig.

Wenn er mir doch wenigstens seinen Namen verraten würde.

 

Letztlich blieb ich erneut an seinen blauen Augen hängen.

Aus einem mir unbegreiflichen Grund, mochte ich sie, doch leider brachten auch sie mir nicht des Rätsels Lösung.

 

Wer ist er nur?

Und wieso tat mir seit neuestem der Kopf weh, wenn ich ihn ansehe?

Ob mir mein schmerzender Kopf damit irgendwas sagen will, was mit ihm in Verbindung steht?

 

Es war eine seltsame Art Schmerz. Auf diese Art und Weise hat mir der Kopf geschmerzt, als ich den Unfall vor zwei Jahren hatte. Die genauen Umstände kannte ich nicht mal. Mir wurde immer von allen gesagt, es sei ein Autounfall gewesen. Ich habe dies nie in Frage gestellt.

Doch was, wenn dies gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach? Wenn gar nicht ein Autonfall an meinem Gedächtnisverlust schuld ist, sondern etwas gänzlich anderes?

Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, hatte ich auch keine weiteren Blessuren oder sonstige Wunden am Körper. Und die hat man doch nach einem schweren Autounfall, nicht?

Ich hatte jedoch lediglich die Wunde am Kopf, die Schuld an meinem Gedächtnisverlust ist.

Irgendwie ist das alles wirklich seltsam, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt.

Doch weshalb sollten sie mich anlügen?

Welchen Grund haben sie dazu?

Haben sie mich überhaupt angelogen?

 

 

"Was hast du heute so gemacht?", unterbrach mein Gegenüber dann ein weiteres mal meine wirren Gedankengänge und ich blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, brauchte eine Weile, um seine Frage verstehen zu können.

 

Was ich heute so gemacht habe?

Was für eine dumme Frage.

Was soll ich hier denn schon groß machen, wenn ich doch keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen darf.

 

"Gelesen.", meinte ich dann achselzuckend.

"Du hast das Buch sicher bald durch. Soll ich dir ein neues holen? Es ist lustig, trotz deines Gedächtnisverlustes hat sich deine Leidenschaft für Bücher nie geändert.", meinte er dan und lächelte seelig.

Ist das so?

Ich selbst kann es nicht beurteilen. Aber ich scheine schon immer gerne gelesen zu haben. Und das Angebot des Blonden brachte mich dazu, einen Versuch zu wagen.

 

"Ich kann ja mitkommen. Dann suchen wir zusammen eins aus."

 

Plötzlich änderte sich die Stimmung des Blauäugigen und sein Lächeln erstarb.

"Warum willst du hier raus? Erfülle ich dir nicht jeden Wunsch? Hast du nicht alles, was du brauchst?"

"So meinte ich das doch auch gar nicht. Ich wäre doch bei dir geblieben, ich wollte nur ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf."

"Nein!"

Seine Stimme klang bestimmt und wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch, was mich kurz zusammen zucken ließ.

"Ich lasse dich nicht gehen. Du darfst hier nicht raus!"

 

Ich scheine ihn verärgert, ihn wütend gemacht zu haben.

Dabei schien ihm nicht mal klar zu sein, dass ich schon längst hätte abhauen können, wenn ich nur wollte.

Wovor hat er also solche Angst?  
Ich wäre schon nicht vor ihm geflohen.

Vielleicht fürchtet er sich davor, dass mich jemand sieht, den ich kenne oder das man auf meine Entführung aufmerksam wird?

Ich frage mich ohnehin, ob meine Eltern nach mir suchen lassen. Vermutlich nicht. Es kümmrt sie sowieso nicht.

 

"Ich bin doch lieb zu dir und behandele dich gut. Warum willst du also von hier weg?"

"Das will ich doch gar nicht.", startete ich einen erneuten Versuch, ihm meine Worte zu erklären, doch es war vergebens.

Er schien den Sinn dahinter einfach nicht zu verstehen. Oder nicht verstehen zu wollen.

 

"Dann hast du auch keinen Grund dazu, hier raus zu wollen. Schließlich habe ich dich doch entführt."

Er schien wieder ein wenig besänftigt, lachte leise und lächelte erneut.

Doch ich teilte seine Meinung nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich ja doch einen Fluchtversuch wagen, wie sehr mich seine Identität auch interessiert.

 

"Wenn du versuchst abzuhuen, muss ich dich doch noch in Ketten legen. Dabei habe ich dir bisher so viele Freiheiten geschenkt, weil ich an deinen Verstand appelliert habe. Lass es keinen Fehler gewesen sein."

 

Ich schwieg, antwortete ihm nicht darauf.

Was soll ich dazu auch schon groß sagen?

Mag sein, dass mein Entführer so gesehen ja freundlich und sanft ist, doch auch er scheint eine andere Seite in sich zu verstecken. Eine, von der ich nicht wusste, ob ich sie jemals kennen lernen wollte. Oder ob ich es sollte.

Aber perfekt ist schließlich keiner, nicht wahr?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Zwei Tage später, wurde meine Neugier schließlich von meinem Verlangen nach Sonne und frischer Luft erbarmungslos niedergetrampelt und ich hielt es nicht mehr aus.

 

Ich wollte ja auch gar nicht abhauen, ich will einfach nur mal wieder nach draußen. Schließlich sitze ich jetzt schon seit fast einer Woche in dieser Wohnung fest. Und da er gerade arbeiten ist, kann er mich auch nicht aufhalten.

Fragt sich nur, wie ich es anstelle, ohne dass er es mitbekommt. Wenn ich eines der verriegelten Fenster einschlage, werde ich meine Tat ja schlecht verbergen können.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Angst haben sollte, aber irgendwas tief in mir sagte mir, dass ich meinen Entführer lieber nicht verärgern sollte und dieser nur so lange so lieb zu mir ist, wie ich mich brav an seine Regeln hielt. Er macht zwar nicht den Anschein, als würde er mir jetzt noch etwas antun wollen, aber konnte ich mir dessen wirklich hundert pro sicher sein?

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mir bisher einfach nie alle Seiten seiner Persönlichkeit gezeigt hat und dass er sein wahres Wesen hinter dieser freundlichen Maske verbarg.

Ganz unwahrscheinlich war es schließlich nicht.

 

Ob er auch früher so war?

Vielleicht warnt mich meine innere Stimme gerade deshalb vor dieser Aktion, die ich gerade im Inbegriff bin zu tun. Weil ich ihn von früher kannte und mich lediglich nicht erinnern konnte.

Doch ich war dumm und hörte nicht auf meine innere Stimme, denn die Sehnsucht gewann die Oberhand.

 

Einen Grund zur Flucht hatte ich nicht wirklich, er hat mir schließlich nie etwas getan. Ich schnappe nur ein wenig frische Luft und komme dann wieder rein. So zumindest der Plan. Fehlt nur noch die Umsetzung. Und die war in den meisten Fällen schwerer, als das Schmieden des Planes an sich.

Denn ich wusste nicht, wie ich hier raus kommen sollte, ohne dabei etwas kaputt zu machen.

Die hohe Kunst des Schloss aufbrechens lag mir leider nicht.

Und die Fenster müsste ich zerstören, denn zum Aufhebeln bin ich leider ebenfalls nicht geschickt genug. Ich bin nun mal kein hochbegabter Einbrecher.

Zudem denke ich nicht, dass der Blonde das passende Werkzeug dafür hier im Haus hat.

Und die Polizei rufen wollte ich auch nicht, das würde nur unnötiges Aufsehen erregen.

Ein Schlüsseldienst kam ebenfalls nicht in Frage, das nötige Geld dafür hatte ich gerade nicht bei mir.

 

Was soll ich also tun?

 

Als letzte Möglichkeit fiel mir nur noch der Balkon ein.

Wenn ich Glück hatte, war dieser nicht abgeschlossen, denn die Wohnung befand sich im fünften Stock und mein Entführer dachte sicher nicht, dass ich wahnsinnig genug bin, den Balkon und die Hauswand hinunter zu klettern. Das wäre sicherer Selbstmord.

Dennoch momentan meine einzige Möglichkeit. Und die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zuletzt.

Und so gesehen, selbst wenn ich ein Fenster einschlage, müsste ich dennoch irgendwie aus dem fünften Stock herunter kommen. Es war also praktisch das Selbe. Also versuchte ich einfach mein Glück.

Leider hatte ich Pech und selbst die Balkontür war verriegelt, jedoch war der Mechanismus ein gänzlich anderer, als bei all den restlichen Fenstern.

 

Ich habe diese Methode bisher immer nur in Filmen gesehen und war mir auch nie sicher, ob diese wirklich funktioniert.

Eine Haarspange hatte ich nur leider nicht, schließlich bin ich kein Mädchen. Aber ein dünner Draht musste es doch auch tun oder?

Denn genau dieser lag in Form einer Rolle wie von Zauberhand auf dem Küchentisch.

Der Größere hatte diesen gestern von der Arbeit mitgebracht. Ob er irgendeinen handwerklichen Beruf ausübt?

 

Tatsächlich schien der klischeehafte Trick aus den Filmen zu funktionieren und nach dem ich mich eine Weile an dem Schloß mit dem Draht zu schaffen gemacht hatte, ertönte ein Klicken, dass wie Musik in meinen Ohren klang.

Ich denke nicht, dass dieser lächerliche Trick auch bei der Haustür funktioniert hätte, denn das Schloß dort war weit komplexer und sicherer. Doch der Balkon tat es auch.

 

Ich öffnete die schwere Glastür und trat lächelnd ins Freie, atmete die angenehme Luft ein und lächelte zufrieden. Wie sehr ich das doch vermisst habe!

Der erste Schritt war schon mal gemacht.

Nur wie komme ich jetzt am besten hier runter?

Darüber, wie ich hier im Nachhinein wieder hoch kam, wollte ich mir erstmal keine Gedanken machen. Erst, wenn es dann so weit ist.

 

Ich hätte mich ja mit dem Balkon begnügen und zufrieden geben können, doch es zog mich richtig nach draußen. Ich wollte mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten, vielleicht ein wenig durch die Stadt schlendern, einfach wieder ein wenig unter die Leute kommen.

 

Dann stützte ich mich auf der hölzernen Brüstung des Balkons ab und sah nach unten, legte skeptisch die Stirn in Falten.

Das ist wirklich verdammt hoch!

 

Ich schluckte trocken, fasste mir dann aber ein Herz.

Irgendwie schaffe ich das schon, ich muss mich einfach nur an dem Wasserrohr, an den Fenstersimsen und den anderen Balkonen fest halten, wie riskant es auch ist. Ich muss einfach nur aufpassen, dann klappt es schon. Ganz sicher.

 

Also schwang ich mein rechtes Bein über die Brüstung, setzte mich kurz auf diese, drehte mich um und ließ mich auf der anderen Seite runter hängen.

So weit, so gut.

 

Und während ich so mit meiner Kletteraktion beschäftigt war und mich voll und ganz auf diese konzentrierte, bemerkte ich nicht, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und mein Entführer heute ausnahmsweise einmal viel eher als sonst von der Arbeit heim kam.

 

Währenddessen trat ich mit einem Bein auf ein Fensterbrett links neben mir und versuchte dann, mich soweit herunter zu lassen, dass ich mit dem anderen Bein auf die Brüstung des Balkons unter mir treten konnte.

Leider, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, verfehlte ich mein Ziel und verlor meinen Halt, rutschte ab und sah mich bereits mit dem harten Asphalt unter mir kollidieren. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das überleben würde, die Höhe ist einfach zu fatal.

 

Doch der Sturz blieb aus, denn gerade als ich mich nicht mehr halten konnte und die Brüstung an der ich mich bis eben mit den Händen festgehalten hatte, ungewollt los ließ, spürte ich einen heftigen Ruck am Arm und stellte irritiert fest, dass ich zwar über dem Boden hing, diesem jedoch seltsamerweise nich näher kam.

Verwirrt richtete ich meinen Blick nach oben und sah direkt in die blauen Augen meines Entführers.

 

"Du wolltest abhauen."

 

Und sein Blick war so kalt, dass ich nicht einmal wusste, ob ich den Kontakt mit dem Asphalt nicht doch seiner Anwesenheit vorziehen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er mich doch einfach fallen lassen und nicht retten.

Doch er machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung und zog mich am Arm hoch.

 

Nachdem er mich zurück auf den Balkon seiner Wohnung gezogen hatte und ich kurz erleichtert aufatmete, war ich doch außer Lebensgefahr, durchbohrte mich sein durchdringender Blick und ich schluckte unsicher.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bekam Angst. Da war wieder diese innere Stimme in mir, die mir sagte, dass ich gerade einen mächtigen Fehler begangen habe und mich besser fürchten sollte.

 

"Nein. Ich wäre doch wieder gekommen, ehrlich. Ich wollte nur ein wenig nach draußen. Du hälst mich hier fest, wie ein Tier im goldenen Käfig.", versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen, mein Handeln zu erklären und sein Gemüt zu besänftigen.

Doch erfolglos.

"Es ist normal, dass man bei einer Entführung irgendwo festgehalten wird, nicht? Dabei war ich doch so gut zu dir und habe dir alles gegeben. Nur eine einzige Regel habe ich aufgestellt, nur die eine und selbst das war zu viel verlangt, dass du dich an diese hälst. Ehrlich, ich habe dich für klüger gehalten, Raios."

 

Raios.

Wieder dieser Name.

Warum nennt er mich nur so?

Was hat es damit auf sich?

 

"Du hättest einfach nur auf mich hören brauchen. Dann wäre alles beim Alten geblieben."

 

Plötzlich packte er mich am Arm und zog mich harsch hinter sich her, hinein in die Küche, an die der Balkon angrenzte und weiter zu meinem Zimmer.

 

"Jetzt warte doch. Was hast du vor?", fragte ich, den leichten Anflug von Panik der mich erfasste, nicht verbergen könnend, denn der Blauäugige verhielt sich mit einem Mal wie ein anderer Mensch.

Als er mir nicht antwortete, hielt ich mich mit meiner freien Hand am Türrahmen fest, ihn damit kurz aufhaltend.

Das schien seine Wut nur noch mehr zu schüren, auch wenn er sich offenbar bemühte, diese im Zaun zu halten und nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ansehen konnte ich es ihm dennoch, den gänzlich verbergen konnte er es nicht.

 

Er zog erneut an meinem Handgelenk, um mich zum Weitergehen zu animieren. Sein Griff war viel zu fest, tat weh und würde sicherlich ihre Rückstände auf meiner Haut hinterlassen, von seiner Tat zeugen.

Trotz allem, ließ ich nicht los, gab mich stur, denn ich wusste ja nicht, was er vor hat.

 

Doch das wurde ihm offenbar zu dumm, er machte da nicht länger mit.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mich der Größere voller Wucht gegen den Türrahmen, an dem ich mich nach wie vor fest hielt, stieß. Ich knallte mit der linken Seite dagegen, so heftig, dass mich der Schmerz in meinem Kopf und der Schulter kurzzeitig betäubte, dass ich mein Blut in den Ohren rauschen hören konnte und letztlich genau das bewirkte, was von dem Anderen offenbar beabsichtigt war, denn ich ließ unbewusst los, um mir die lädierte, pochende Schulter zu halten. Einfach aus Reflex heraus.

 

Diese Chance nutzte er, um mich weiter in den Raum zu schleifen und schließlich auf mein Bett zu werfen.

Dort angekommen, zögerte er nicht lange, verdrehte mir die Arme nach hinten, was mich gequält stöhnen ließ, denn da meine Schulter eh schon weh tat, machte es diese gewaltsame Bewegung nicht gerade besser.

 

Ich hörte ein metallenes Geräusch, spürte die Kälte an meinen Händen und realisierte nur langsam, dass der Kurzhaarige meine Handgelenke mit Metallketten an die Wand hinter dem Bett gekettet hatte. Wo hatte er die nur plötzlich her?

 

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Das wollte ich nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, dir weh getan zu haben. Ich tue so etwas nie wieder, versprochen.", flüsterte er dann sanft, strich mir zärtlich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

 

"Mach mich los.", meinte ich dann kraftlos, zog einmal an den Kettem, die mich nun gefangen hielten, jedoch nur halbherzig, denn mir tat die ganze linke Seite höllisch weh und ich fühle mich immer noch benommen.

"Nein."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bist selbst Schuld. Du hättest nicht versuchen sollen, abzuhauen."

"Das wollte ich doch gar nicht, wie oft denn noch?"

"Sicher ist sicher."

 

Er strich mir über die Wange, ließ die Fingerspitzen liebkosend über meine Haut wandern.

"Keine Sorge Raios. Ich tue dir nicht mehr weh. Ganz gewiss nicht. Aber ich lasse es auch nicht zu, dass du abhaust."

Dann hauchte er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich kümmere mich schon um dich."

Dann stand er auf, verließ den Raum und ließ mich für's erste allein.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	3. 3. Name

Die letzte Nacht habe ich kein Auge zu bekommen. Und mir ist bewusst, dass es sowohl meiner zum Schlafen mehr als unbequemen Position, wie auch meinen unaufhörlichen, sich permanent drehenden Gedankengängen geschuldet ist, die mir allesamt einfach keine Ruhe ließen und auf die ich ja doch keine Antwort fand.

 

Obwohl es durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge nach wie vor dunkel in meinem Zimmer ist, wusste ich jedoch, dass draußen bereits der Tag angebrochen war. Die zwitschernden Vögel und die verzweifelten Versuche der Sonne, ihre Strahlen in dieses Zimmer zu schicken, verrieten mir das.

 

Ich bin müde und meine Arme schmerzten. Besonders meine Schulter, mit der ich gestern gegen den Türrahmen geknallt bin, machte mir zu schaffen und meldete sich mit einem permanenten, pochenden Schmerz.

 

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu meinem Zimmer geöffnet. Der eindringende Lichtstrahl vom Flur blendete mich und zwang mich dazu, die Augen zusammen zu kneifen.

 

"Guten Morgen Raios. Ich bringe dir dein Frühstück."

Mein Entführer betrat den Raum und hielt mir lächelnd ein Tablett mit Essen entgegen.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Warum nicht?", fragte er ehrlich gekränkt, stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück dann neben mir auf den Nachtschrank, woraufhin mir der angenehme Duft eines warmen Kakaos und frisch aufgebackener Brötchen in die Nase stieg.

Der Blonde setzte sich besorgt zu mir auf's Bett, strich mir ungefragt fast schon absurd liebevoll eine störende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und bedachte mich dann mit musternden Blicken.

 

"Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?"

"Nein.", gab ich ehrlich zu.

Wieso auch ein Geheimnis daraus machen oder es bestreiten, wenn es doch genauso war?

"Woran liegt das? Fühlst du dich einsam? Soll ich mich zukünftig zu dir legen?"

Er verfolgte mit dieser Aussage keinerlei zwielichtige Absichten, das wusste ich. Er klang wirklich einfach nur besorgt.

"Nein. Ich fühle mich nicht einsam."

"Aber was ist es dann?"

Ich seufzte.

Verstand er es wirklich nicht von selbst, konnte es sich nicht denken?

"Wenn du mich so fragst, ich habe eigentlich überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass diese Position nicht wirklich angenehm zum Schlafen ist. Und Essen geht so übrigens genauso schlecht."

Zur Verstärkung meiner Worte, zog ich noch mal an den Ketten, die meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf zusammenhielten und mich zudem in eine aufrechte Position zwangen.

"Dann füttere ich dich.", verkündete er lächelnd seine Idee und wollte bereits erneut nach dem Tablett auf dem Nachtschrank greifen, doch ich hielt ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln davon ab.

 

"Nein, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Mach mich einfach wieder los."

Diesmal war es an ihm, den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Dann haust du wieder ab."

"Mache ich nicht. Versprochen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir diesbezüglich noch mal vertrauen sollte. Aber ich werde längere Ketten kaufen gehen, damit du dich problemlos mit ihnen hinlegen und auch deine Arme bewegen kannst. Damit du wieder essen und lesen kannst."

 

Welch Ironie.

Selbst die Gefangenschaft in Ketten, versucht er mir noch so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Er ist wirklich seltsam.

 

"Okay.", stimmte ich dann also zu, da mir bewusst war, dass ich momentan eh nicht viel mehr erreichen und ihn nicht dazu bringen könnte, mich gänzlich los zu machen.

Und die Vorstellung, wenigstens ein wenig mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu erlangen und sich hinlegen zu dürfen, klang dann doch unheimlich verlockend. Es ist zwar auch nicht das Wahre, aber immer noch besser als meine momentane Situation.

Vielleicht hat er ja auch irgendwo recht und das ich nun hier hing, war meine eigene Schuld, schließlich durfte ich mich anfangs durchaus in der Wohnung frei bewegen.

Und so gesehen, ist mein Entführer sogar wirklich kompromissbereit.

Habe ich da wirklich noch das Recht dazu, mich zu beschweren, betrachtet man, wie ein Entführer sonst mit seinem Opfer umgeht?

 

"Gut. Dann muss ich aber jetzt los, damit ich noch rechtzeitig auf Arbeit komme.", riss er mich dann aus den Gedanken, als er erneut das Wort erhob.

"Was arbeitest du denn?"

 

Ich wusste nicht, wie oft ich ihm diese Frage mittlerweile gestellt habe, einfach, um endlich einen Hinweis auf seine Identität zu bekommen.

 

"Verrate ich nicht.", meinte er grinsend.

 

Genauso wenig verstand ich, warum ich es nicht endlich aufgab, denn die Antwort war ja doch jedes mal die Selbe.

Es war ernüchternd.

 

Dann erhob er sich, verließ das Zimmer und ließ mich wieder einmal allein.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Es vergingen mehrere Stunden, bis mein Entführer am späten Abend von der Arbeit nach Hause kam.

 

Die Ketten hatte er glücklicherweise kurz bevor er zur Arbeit aufgebrochen ist noch ersetzt und da ich mich nun endlich hinlegen konnte, verschlief ich die meiste Zeit die ich alleine war einfach.

 

Genau genommen, wurde ich auch erst durch ein Klopfen an meiner Tür wach.

 

"Raios?"

 

Ich blinzelte irritiert, als ich meinen Namen vernahm, richtete mich dann schlaftrunken auf und blickte müde in das Gesicht des Blonden.

 

"Hier."

 

Er reichte mir ein Buch, ein neues und ich nahm es fragend entgegen.

"Wir hatten ja das Thema, dass du dein Buch vermutlich bald durch hast. Und ich weiß, dass du die Bücher von dem Autor sehr magst."

Er lächelte sanft, während ich neugierig auf das Buch in meiner Hand sah.

Er hat Recht. Ich mochte diesen Autor wirklich.

Eines seiner Werke war das Erste, dass ich nach meinem Gedächtnisverlust in die Hand genommen habe und es hat mich unheimlich begeistert.

 

"Danke."

Er winkte ab, beugte sich stattdessen zu mir vor und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Warum tat er das immer? Ich verstehe das nicht.

"Abendessen ist bald fertig.", meinte er dann, drehte sich um und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als ich ihn aufhielt.

"Warte!"

Der Kurzhaarige blieb irritiert stehen und musterte mich fragend.

"Nimm mich mit in die Küche.", forderte ich ihn auf.

"Warum?"

Ich wollte einfach nicht alleine sein. Ich hocke den ganzen Tag allein in einer fremden Wohnung und weiß nichts mit mir anzufangen. Naya, besonders viel konnte ich ja auch nicht machen, bedenkt man, dass ich ja immer noch an diesen Ketten hing und die Wohnung nicht verlassen darf.

Trotz allem, ist es mir dann immer noch viel lieber, wenigstens die wenigen Stunden die er da ist, in Gesellschaft verbringen zu können, als hier weiterhin einsam vor mich hin zu vegetieren.

 

"Ich kann dir doch beim Abendessen helfen."

Er legte skeptisch die Stirn in Falten und schien alles andere als überzeugt.

"Du bist doch da. Da kann ich doch gar nicht weg laufen. Du kannst mich doch wenigstens so lange los machen, wie du zuhause bist. Bitte.", versuchte ich seine Zweifel zu beseitigen und ihn von der Wahrheit meiner Worte zu überzeugen.

"Aber sobald ich auf Arbeit gehe, kette ich dich wieder an. So lange, bis ich dir wieder vertrauen kann."

Ich nickte.

Was hatte ich auch schon für eine Wahl?

Irgendwo verstand ich sein Misstrauen mir gegenüber ja auch. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich abhauen wollte, in seinen Augen hat es eben so ausgesehen. Das kann ich nun auch nicht mehr ändern.

Und letztlich war ich unendlich dankbar dafür, das er sich tatsächlich darauf einließ.

 

Er verließ mein Zimmer, kam aber kurze Zeit später mit einem Schlüssel zurück und machte sich damit an den dicken Metallringen an meinen Handgelenken zu schaffen, die mit den eisernen Ketten an der Wand verbunden waren.

Ich hörte ein leises Klicken, als er aufschloss und seufzte dann erleichtert aus, als der erste Ring von mir abfiel.

 

"Wenn ich merke, dass du Nachts doch einen erneuten Fluchtversuch wagst, breche ich dir die Beine.", sagte er dann plötzlich, klang dabei so teilnahmslos und beiläufig, als wäre so eine Drohung das Normalste der Welt, während er nebenbei den zweiten Ring öffnete.

 

Ich schluckte trocken, denn ich wusste, dass ich seine Worte wohl durchaus ernst nehmen sollte und rieb mir dann mit der bereits befreiten Hand das nun zweite befreite, schmerzende Handgelenk.

 

"Komm. Ich habe mächtig Hunger.", meinte er dann freundlich, als hätte er das Vorhergehende nie gesagt und verschwand bereits Richtung Küche.

Ich sah ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend hinterher.

Ich glaube, er ist nur so lieb, solange ich nichts tue, dass ihn verärgern könnte.

Stille Wasser sind ja bekanntlich tief.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

In dieser Nacht beschloss ich, die sich mir einmalig gebotene Chance zu nutzen.

 

Nicht die Möglichkeit zur Flucht, versteht sich, sondern die Gelegenheit, endlich etwas über meinen Entführer heraus zu bekommen.

 

Die Idee ist vermutlich total hirnrissig, das sah ich ein, doch eine andere Möglichkeit hatte ich ja schließlich nicht.

Der Blauäugige schläft gerade, hat mich wie versprochen nicht mehr angekettet, solange er zuhause ist und diese Chance musste ich ergreifen.

 

Mein Plan ist simpel, ja fast schon lächerlich.

Ich will den Namen meines Entführers heraus finden.

Das heißt, ich muss eigentlich nur etwas finden, wo sein Name drauf steht. Irgendwas. Und wenn es nur eine dumme Rechnung oder dergleichen ist. Ein Brief, ein Ausweis...irgendetwas eben.

Denn wenn ich seinen Namen kenne, fällt mir vielleicht wieder ein, wer er eigentlich ist.

 

Wieso ich nicht schon eher auf die Idee gekommen bin, einfach mal nach irgendwelchen Unterlagen zu suchen, wusste ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Doch es spielte auch keine Rolle. Denn nun wollte ich meine Idee in die Tat umsetzten.

 

Also erhob ich mich von meinem Bett, öffnete leise die Tür und lauschte in den Flur. Doch es war nichts zu hören, keinerlei Geräusche ertönten und alle Lichter waren aus. Er schien tatsächlich zu schlafen.

 

Barfuß schlich ich also ins Wohnzimmer, krampfhaft drauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen und ihn so möglicherweise auch noch zu wecken.

Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer war geschlossen, er müsste es also nicht mitbekommen, wenn ich das Licht einschaltete.

 

Dann begab ich mich zum Fernseher, denn der längliche Schrank, auf dem dieser stand, barg mehrere Schubladen.

Ich öffnete eine nach der anderen, kramte leise in ihnen, doch wurde ich nicht fündig. Da lagen nur irgendwelche Kabel oder DVDs herum, rein gar nichts, wo sein Name stand.

 

Also schloß ich die Schubladen wieder und begab mich stattdessen zu dem großen Schrank auf der linken Seite des Raumes, öffnete die Türen.

Ich fand jede Menge unwichtigen Kram in diesem, Zeug, dass man eben in Schränken bunkert. Ein paar alte Inliner, eine Kiste mit Fahrradteilen, alte Bücher...doch auch hier, gab es nirgendswo auch nur den geringsten Hinweis auf seine Identität. Nicht einmal ein Foto oder irgend so etwas Brauchbares fand ich.

 

Entmutigt schloß ich den Schrank wieder und fuhr mir frustriert durch die schwarzen Haare.

Ich hätte gedacht, irgendwo irgendwelche Unterlagen oder dergleichen zu finden, doch ich wurde enttäuscht.

Entweder er hat das alles vorher wirklich gründlich geplant und alles, was mir einen Hinweis geben könnte weg geräumt, an einen Ort, an dem ich es ganz sicher nicht finde, einfach nicht vermute oder er hat seine Unterlagen von Anfang an nicht im Wohnzimmer gelagert.

Doch wo dann?

 

Allerdings verwarf ich den Gedanken mit den Unterlagen in dem Augenblick, als mir etwas viel besseres einfiel. Sein Portmonee. Genauer gesagt, dessen Inhalt. Personalausweis, Führerschein, Bankkarte...dort gibt es mehr als genug Dinge, wo der Name drauf steht. Und da man so etwas ja immer mit sich rum tragen muss, wird er das wohl kaum irgendwo versteckt haben. Und ich denke, er rechnet ebenso wenig wie ich selbst, dass ich plötzlich auf die Idee komme, gerade in diesem nach seiner Identität zu suchen, denn schließlich hat er es ja immer unmittelbar in seiner Nähe, also ist es ohnehin kein leichtes Unterfangen, irgendwie da ran zu kommen.

Und da man so etwas Wichtiges ja nicht unbedingt unbeaufischtigt lassen sollte, wird er es bestimmt auch jetzt irgendwo bei sich haben. Das heißt, in seinem Schlafzimmer.

 

Ich schluckte trocken.

Sollte ich es wirklich wagen?

Ich weiß schließlich nicht, wie er darauf reagiert, wenn er mich erwischt.

Doch es ist meine einzige Möglichkeit und die Frage, wer er ist, brennt nun schon so lange in mir und lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe.

 

Also riss ich mich zusammen, atmete noch einmal tief ein und wieder aus und schlich dann zu seinem Schlafzimmer, legte die Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete ganz langsam und zögerlich die Tür, Stück für Stück, bloß nicht zu schnell.

 

Er hatte die Vorhänge im Gegensatz zu mir nicht zugezogen, so spendete der Mond ein wenig Licht und ich betete, dass es für mein Vorhaben reichen würde.

 

Der Blonde lag auf dem Bett, schlief seelenruhig vor sich hin und fast war es schon wieder naiv von ihm, mir so blind zu vertrauen und sich mir schutzlos auszuliefern. Aber eben nur fast, denn da er mich offenbar schon lange kannte, wusste er wohl, dass ich nie so tief sinken könnte, ihm einfach ein Messer in den Rücken zu rammen oder seinen Schutzlosigkeit anderweitg auszunutzen. So ein Mensch bin ich einfach nicht. Ich will niemanden verletzen oder gar töten. Auch nicht meinen Entführer.

 

Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß in das mir bis dahin noch völlig fremde Schlafzimmer und sah mich suchend um.

Ich hatte jetzt auch keinerlei Zeit dazu, mich um die Einrichtung zu kümmern, sie gar zu bestaunen, mein Ziel war schließlich etwas gänzlich anderes, etwas viel wichtigeres.

Und dann entdeckte ich es, wie es fast schon unscheinbar aus der Hosentasche seiner achtlos auf den Boden geworfenen Hose hervor lugte.

 

Bedächtig ging ich in die Hocke, drehte dem Schlafenden den Rücken zu und kramte das Portmonee ganz leise und vorsichtig aus seiner Hose heraus.

Fast hatte ich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch ich wollte ja nichts stehlen oder dergleichen, ich schau nur kurz nach seinem Namen und lege dann alles wieder zurück auf seinen Platz.

 

Ich warf noch einmal einen hastigen Blick nach hinten, als ich die braune Geldbörse in meiner Hand hielt, doch der Andere schlief nach wie vor, also öffnete ich den Gegenstand ganz leise und kramte letztlich seinen Personalausweis heraus.

 

 

_Sting Eucliff_ _._

 

 

Das war sein Name.

 

Sting...Sting...

 

Krampfhaft versuchte ich etwas mit seinem Namen in Verbindung zu bringen, doch das einzige, dass ich damit bewirkte, waren erneut diese seltsamen Kopfschmerzen, die ich seit neuestem immer bekam, wenn ich ihn ansehe oder über ihn nachdenke.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, ließ den Ausweis fallen und krallte die Finger in die schwarzen Haare.

 

Wer war er nur?

Sein Name müsste mir doch eigentlich etwas sagen nicht?

Sting...

 

 

"Was tust du da?"

 

Geschockt riss ich die Augen auf, mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, nur um dann doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen und ich sprang panisch auf die Füße, stolperte erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück, als ich dem kalten Blick seiner blauen Augen begegnete.

Shit!

 

"Ich...wollte nur..."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, wie ich meine Tat rechtfertigen sollte und irgendwie bekam ich Angst, als sich der Blonde bedrohlich langsam aus seinem Bett erhob, eine Schublade seines eigenen Nachtschranks öffnete, einen Gegenstand heraus holte, den ich so kurz, wie ich ihn zu Gesicht bekam, nicht definieren konnte und schließlich auf mich zu schritt.

 

"Ich wollte nur deinen Namen heraus finden. Das ist alles. Wirklich."

Beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände, trat weiter zurück und stieß letztlich mit der kalten Wand hinter mir zusammen.

Was meine Angst vermutlich so schürte, war sein Blick.

Kalt, gefühllos und unberechenbar. Weder wütend, noch aufgebracht. Einfach nur viel zu ruhig. Und genau das war das Beunruhigende.

 

"Und? Weißt du ihn nun?", fragte er, als er immer näher zu mir kam.

"...Sting...", flüsterte ich leise, drückte mich näher an die Wand.

Er lachte leise.

"Magst du meinen Namen? Sagt er dir was? Ich für meinen Teil, mag deinen Namen ja sehr, Raios."

Letztlich blieb er unmittelbar vor mir stehen, so nah, dass eine Flucht schier unmöglich war, denn ich hatte ja bereits die Erhafrung gemacht, dass er mir körperlich leider überlegen ist.

 

Nein. Das tat er nicht. Zumindest in dem Moment, rief sein Name nichts in mir wach.

 

"Ich heiße aber nicht Raios. Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich immer so nennst. Ich habe dir damals schon gesagt, dass ich Rogue heiße."

"Ach. Ist das so?", fragte er spöttisch, stemmte dann die linke Hand neben meinem Kopf ab und hielt mir mit der rechten plötzlich ein Messer vor die Augen.

Das war also der Gegenstand, den er gerade aus dem Schrank genommen hat.

Doch was will er damit?

Will ich das überhaupt wissen?

 

Panisch drückte ich mich noch näher an die Wand, doch natürlich wusste ich, dass es nicht viel brachte.

 

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dir auch noch deine hübschen Augen ausstechen muss."

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	4. 4. Bruchstücke

Ich wusste in dem Moment, dass ich erneut einen schweren Fehler begangen habe, als Stings Worte gänzlich zu mir durchsickerten und ich mir der kompletten Bandbreite, der Drohung die ihnen enthalten war, gänzlich bewusst wurde.

 

Die Augen ausstechen?

Ist das sein Ernst?

Nur, weil ich nach seinem Namen gesucht habe?

Würde er wirklich so weit gehen?

 

Ich schluckte trocken, verfolgte die unheilversprechenden Bewegungen des Messers vor meinen Augen auf's Genauste, nicht gewillt, dieses auch nur einen Moment unbeachtet zu lassen.

 

Wie komme ich aus dieser Situation nur wieder raus?

 

"Dabei widerstrebt es mir eigentlich zutiefst, dein hübsches Gesicht so entstellen zu müssen. Wieso machst du also ständig Dinge, die du nicht tun solltest?"

Der Blonde klang sichtlich enttäuscht, schüttelte dann bedauernd den Kopf.

"Nun ja, hilft ja alles nichts. Strafe muss sein."

 

Das Messer kam mir immer näher, viel zu nah und ich kniff panisch die Augen zusammen, atmete hektisch ein und wieder aus und hörte das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen.

 

"Du machst es mir nur unnötig schwer, wenn du deine Augen schließt."

 

"Du hast gesagt, dass du mich nie wieder verletzt!", rief ich dann panisch, wollte ihm seine eigenen Worte ins Gedächtnis rufen, sah in ihnen meine einzige Chance, mein Augenlicht behalten zu dürfen.

Sting lehnte sich zu mir vor, legte den Kopf schief. Ich sah es, als ich es wagte, die Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder zu öffnen, doch da das Messer nach wie vor noch gefährlich vor meinem Gesicht trohnte, schloß ich diese sogleich wieder.

"Ach, habe ich das?"

 

Ich spürte die Kälte der Klinge auf der Haut und hielt ängstlich den Atem an.

Gleich ist es so weit...

 

Doch es geschah nichts. Eine ganze Weile nichts.

Und dann fing mein Entführer plötzlich zu Lachen an, entfernte sich von mir und ich traute mich kaum, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, als ich spürte, dass seine Präsenz wich.

Irritiert sah ich zu ihm, wie er das Messer achtlos auf's Bett warf und dann grinsend zu mir sah.

 

"Dachtest du wirklich, ich steche dir jetzt die Augen aus? Nicht, dass ich das nicht drauf hätte, aber dafür bist du mir einfach zu wichtig. Ich könnte dich nie so entstellen. Zumindest noch nicht. Denn eine allerletzte Chance gebe ich dir noch. Aller guten Dinge sind ja bekanntlich drei. Wenn du noch mal Mist baust, kann ich jedoch für nichts mehr garantieren. Je nach deiner Tat, richtet sich auch dein entsprechendes Opfer. Versuchst du wegzulaufen, breche ich dir die Beine. Wehrst du dich gegen mich, sind es deine Arme. Schnüffelst du zu sehr rum, deine Augen. Und sagst du das Falsche, schneide ich dir die Zunge ab."

 

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich nun erleichtert oder nur noch verängstigter sein sollte.

Seit ich hier bin, habe ich nie wirklich das Bedürfnis nach Flucht verspürt. Bis jetzt. Denn nun war mir bewusst, dass er auch ganz anders konnte, sollte ich nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Und ich wollte hier weg. Denn ich hatte Angst.

 

"Aber wenn du dich so sehr an mich erinnern möchtest, sollte ich dir vielleicht dabei helfen."

 

Plötzlich kam er wieder auf mich zu, griff nach meinem Handgelenk und zerrte mich zu seinem Bett, stieß mich drauf und kletterte über mich, als ich sofort wieder aufspringen wollte.

Er ließ sich auf meiner Hüfte nieder und pinnte meine Handgelenke mit einer Hand fest.

 

Dann biss er mir in den Hals und ich gab einen erschrockenen Laut von mir.

 

"Na? Sagt dir das was?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hör auf damit. Geh runter von mir.", flüsterte ich heißer, traute mich nicht, meine Stimme lauter werden zu lassen.

Ich sollte ihn womöglich nicht noch mehr verärgern.

 

Er ignorierte meine Worte jedoch, griff mit seiner freien Hand in meine schwarzen Haare und bog meinen Kopf brutal zur Seite, um sich mehr Spielraum in der Halsregion zu verschaffen. Ich zischte leise, gab sonst jedoch keinen Schmerzenslaut von mir, auch als er mir erneut in den Hals biss. Und es tat weh.

 

"Damals mochtest du es, wenn ich ein wenig herrischer und gröber mit dir umgegangen bin."

 

Damals?

Wovon redet er?

Seine Worte sind mir ein Rätsel.

 

"Denkst du wirklich, du warst schon immer so ein Unschuldslamm, wie du es seit deinem Gedächtnisverlust plötzlich bist? Du bist verdorben, keinen Deut besser als ich."

"Hör auf damit. Wovon redest du?"

Er schob unvermittelt sein Knie zwischen meine Beine und drückte es mir in bestimmer Absicht gegen die Mitte, ich konnte mir ein leises, unerwartetes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

 

"Ich helfe lediglich deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge, so wie du es wolltest. Auch wenn du dich nicht an mich erinnerst, dein Körper tut es gewiss."

Mein Körper?

Wieso mein Körper?

Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?

Standen wir uns etwa wirklich so nahe?

Sollte ich so etwas tatsächlich vergessen haben?

Ist das möglich?

 

Dann küsste er mich. Einfach so, völlig unerwartet und ich keuchte erschrocken auf, riss überrascht die Augen auf.

Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in meinem Kopf aus und ich kniff gequält die Augen zusammen.

Und doch, kam mir das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf einmal bekannt vor, rief etwas in mir wach...

 

 

 

 

 

_"Habt ihr euch schon wieder gestritten?"_

_Yukino, meine beste Freundin, sah mich besorgt an, während ich den Kopf schüttelte._

_"Ist nicht weiter schlimm."_

_"Doch, ist es. Ihr streitet euch ständig. Warum seid ihr überhaupt noch zusammen?"_

 

_Ja, warum sind wir eigentlich zusammen?_

_Das ist eine gute Frage, auf die ich selbst keine Antwort weiß._

_Warum halte ich an einer Beziehung fest, die ohnehin nur noch aus einem Haufen Scherben besteht?_

_Sadistische Veranlagung vielleicht?_

_Fakt ist jedoch, dass ich einfach keinen Schlussstrich ziehen kann. Und Sting ja offenbar auch nicht, sonst hätte er mich doch schon lange in den Wind geschossen, statt nach jedem dämlichen Streit entschuldigend bei mir angekrochen zu kommen._

_Ist es Liebe?_

_Die dumme Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann endlich besser wird? Lächerlich. Ist in einer Beziehung erst einmal etwas zerbrochen, wird es nicht wieder besser. Selbst wenn man Risse klebt, so bleiben sie doch für immer, werden lediglich überdeckt. Doch sieht man genauer hin, erkennt man sie nach wie vor noch._

__  
Das zwischen Sting und mir wird nicht mehr besser, definitiv nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto schlimmer wird das alles.  
Warum es also nicht endlich beenden?

_Aber ich bringe es einfach nicht fertig. Ich liebe ihn schließlich._

 

_"Vielleicht sind wir einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt."_

_"Ja, vielleicht."_

 

_Nicht jede Liebe hat das große Glück, auch wirklich zueinander zu passen. Selbst wenn man sich aufrichtig liebt, funktioniert es manchmal einfach nicht, ganz gleich, wie viel Mühe man sich auch gibt, etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern. Letztlich ist es doch vergeblich._

 

_"Ach ja, ich wollte dir ja jemanden vorstellen.", riss mich Yukino dann aus den trübsinnigen Gedanken, als wir an einem Cafe zum Stehen kamen und sie überschwänglich einen langhaarigen, gepiercten Typen begrüßte._

 

_"Das ist Gajeel."_

 

 

 

 

 

Ich erwachte aus der Erinnerung, wie aus einem schlechten Traum und starrte Sting verstört an.

 

"Wir...waren zusammen?", fragte ich heißer, konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

"Ah, sieh mal einer an, siehst du, meine Hilfe war doch ein voller Erfolg."

Er lachte bitter und wand den Blick ab.

"Aber die Betonung liegt auf "waren"."

"Und wer ist Gajeel?"

"Gajeel?"

Plötzlich schien er wütend.

Warum?

"An den erinnerst du dich also auch? Aber nicht, was du mit ihm getan hast? Na, das wird ja immer besser. Aber ich verrate es dir. Dieser Bastard war nämlich letztlich der Grund unserer Trennung, der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Du hast dich von diesem Sack nämlich ficken lassen, bist fremd gegangen, nur weil es zwischen uns nicht mehr gut lief. Und dann hast du noch nicht einmal den winzigsten Funken Reue verspürt, hast es mir gesagt, als wäre es das nromalste der Welt. Du warst nie ein Unschuldslamm, du hast mir damals das Herz aus der Brust gerissen."

 

Ich soll...ich habe ihn betrogen?

Ist das wahr?

Aber wieso sollte ich das tun? Wenn wir doch zusammen waren, würde ich doch nie fremd gehen, ganz egal, wie schlecht es zwischen uns auch lief. Oder denke ich erst seit meinem Gedächtnisverlust so? Sind Stings Worte war und ich war davor wirklich einfach ein schlechter Mensch?

 

Und plötlich hatte ich so viele Fragen.

Wie kam es nun wirklich zu meinem Gedächtnisverlust? Warum nennt er mich immer Raios? Wieso haben wir uns ständig gestritten? Warum hat er mich entführt? Ist er auf Rache aus?

Mag sein, dass sich eine Frage nun geklärt hat, doch ich habe noch so viele weitere, die mir einfach keine Ruhe ließen.

 

Doch Sting schüttelte den Kopf, ließ von mir ab, erhob sich dann plötzlich von mir und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

 

"Geh. Der Morgen bricht bald an und ich muss in zwei Stunden los zur Arbeit. Lass mich noch ein wenig schlafen und geh in dein Zimmer."

 

Er schmeist mich raus? Einfach so? So plötzlich?

Doch ich wusste, dass es womöglich besser war auf ihn zu hören und kletterte aus seinem Bett. Im Türrahmen warf ich ihm noch einen letzten, zweifelnden Blick zu und biss mir unsicher auf die Unterlippe.

Er hatte seine Hand in den blonden Haaren vergraben und hatte auf einmal einen unendlich leidenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Ist das meine Schuld?

 

Doch dann wand ich den Blick ab und stürmte in mein eigenes Zimmer.

 

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ließen mir meine Gedanken keine Ruhe und fuhren Karusell, als ich mich in mein Bett warf und das Gesicht im Kissen vergrub.

Ich war wirklich mit ihm zusammen? Mit meinem eigenen Entführer?  
Ich würde ja denken, er hätte mich angelogen, aber da ich mich selbst daran erinnert habe, konnte es gar nicht sein. Zumindest was den Teil mit der Beziehung betrifft. Doch ist es auch wahr, dass ich ihn betrogen habe? Würde ich so etwas wirklich fertig bringen?

Doch warum sollte er lügen? Welchen Grund hätte er dazu?

Und was genau bezweckt er nun mit meiner Entführung?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

_Meine Mutter schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, legte die Gabel mit der sie ihr Abendessen gerade zu sich genommen hatte, beiseite, griff nach dem Zettel auf dem Tisch und seufzte entnervt._

 

_"Ich fasse es nicht. Schon wieder eine schlechte Note? Weshalb tust du das? Wir wissen beide, dass du mehr als intelligent genug für dieses Studium bist. Warum setzt du also bewusst eine Klausur nach der anderen in den Sand?"_

 

_"Damit ihr einen Grund habt, um mit mir zu reden."_

 

_Plötzlich erhob mein Vater, neben dem ich saß, unvermittelt die Hand und verpasste mir eine schallende Ohrfeige._

_Doch das ist nichts neues, mein Vater wird öfter handgreiflich, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Und an mir passt ihm so ziemlich gar nichts._

 

_Ich ignorierte den wohlbekannten Schmerz in meiner Wange gekonnt und drehte meinen Kopf wieder zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position, sah stur auf die Wand vor mir._

 

_"Narr! Wenn du unsere Aufmerksamkeit haben willst, dann verdiene sie dir auch!", erklang die tadelnde Stimme meines Vaters._

_Ist es nicht lächerlich, dass ich um die Aufmerksamkeit meiner eigenen Eltern kämpfen muss?_

_  
"Vergiss nie, dass du ein Cheney bist. Achte gefälligst darauf, unseren Familiennamen nicht in den Dreck zu ziehen. Noch eine schlechte Note und ich sorge dafür, dass dein ach so toller Freund die längste Zeit dein Freund war."_

_Es ist immer das selbe. Er droht mir immer wieder damit, Stings und meine Beziehung zu zerstören. Er ist der Meinung, er hätte einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich und wäre der Grund für mein Verhalten. Dabei hat es gar nichts mit ihm zu tun._

 

_Ich frage mich ja immer, wie mein Vater das bitte anstellen will. Allerdings fällt ihm bestimmt schon was ein. Sonderlich schwer, hat er es ja nicht. Immerhin gibt es da ja nicht mehr viel zu zerstören, so kaputt wie unsere Beziehung ist. Sie droht ohnehin, jeden Augenblick gänzlich in die Brüche zu gehen._

_Nun ja, Sting war meinen Eltern schon immer ein Dorn im Auge. Er passte nicht in ihr ideales Weltbild. Ein Grund mehr, weshalb ich ihn liebe._

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	5. 5. Schlecht

_Ich lernte Sting ungefähr ein Jahr vor meinem Gedächtnisverlust kennen._  
 _Es war ehrlich gesagt an einem ziemlich zwielichtigen Ort, in einem Bordell._  
 _Nicht das ich selbst dort gearbeitet hätte, aber leider Gottes hatte ich eine idiotische Wette mit Orga und Yukino am Laufen und musste es nun mit einer Nutte tun. Als Beweis sollte ich es auch noch auf Video aufnehmen. Was für eine bescheuerte Wette._  
 _Warum ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel. Und auch, warum meine Freunde darauf beharrten, dass ich nicht den Mumm hätte, mit einer Prostituierten zu schlafen. Wie die überhaupt auf die Idee kamen?_  
 _Aber ich war natürlich noch dümmer, weil ich ihnen beweisen wollte, dass ich durchaus den Mut dazu besaß und nun hatte ich den Salat._  
  
 _Allerdings beharrte mir die hier herrschende Atmosphäre überhaupt nicht. Was eigentlich beruhigend und harmonisch wirken sollte, verstörte mich nur um so mehr. Doch ich konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen._  
  
 _Also ging ich zur Chefin dieses Lokals und ließ mir eines ihrer Mädchen auf's Zimmer bestellen. Sie war noch mit einem anderen Kunden beschäftigt und ich sollte warten._  
  
 _Das Zimmer, in das ich geführt wurde, war in dunklen Rot- und Schwarztönen gehalten und an den Wänden hingen brennende Kerzen, die ein gemütliches Licht spenden sollten._  
 _Das Bett war riesig und einladend weich, leise Musik spielte im Hintergrund und ein verführerischer Duft lag in der Luft._  
 _In der Ecke hingen Peitschen, Handschellen und diverses anderes Spielzeug das wohl auch den letzten Kunden und seine Vorlieben glücklich stimmen sollte._  
  
 _Ich schluckte trocken und ließ mich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend auf dem Bett nieder, während ich auf das mir zugeteilte Mädchen wartete._  
 _Ein Seufzen entwich meiner Kehle._  
 _Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_  
  
 _Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich plötzlich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete. Jedoch stand in dieser kein leicht bekleidetes Mädchen, sondern ein verdutzt drein schauender blonder Junge, der nicht viel älter als ich sein konnte._  
  
 _"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass hier auch Jungs arbeiten.", meinte er verwirrt._  
 _"Hä?", war meine wenig geistreiche Antwort._  
 _Dann erst sickerten seine Worte zu mir durch._  
 _"Ich arbeite hier nicht, ich bin Kunde. Genau wie du offenbar auch.", meinte ich leicht genervt und beleidigt._  
 _Sehe ich seinen Augen vielleicht aus wie ein Flittchen?!_  
 _"Tatsächlich? Dann muss ich mich im Zimmer geirrt haben. Siehst aber eigentlich auch gar nicht wie ein Typ aus, der solche Etablissements besucht."_  
 _Er lachte verlegen._  
 _"Du aber auch nicht.", antwortete ich dann._  
 _Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trat dann einfach ungefragt in den Raum, ließ sich neben mir auf's Bett fallen._  
 _"Ich bin single und hatte Druck. Wollte es einfach mal ausprobieren. Und du?"_  
 _"Eine Wette.", meinte ich nur wortkarg und Verständnis blitzte in seinen Augen auf._  
  
 _Seine Augen sind schön. Sie leuchten in einem intensiven Blau und faszinieren mich irgendwie unheimlich._  
 _"Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich dich gerade viel schärfer als all diese billigen Mädels hier.", flüsterte der Blonde schließlich verführerisch in mein Ohr und schien genau zu wissen, was er wollte._  
 _Ich mochte solche Typen._  
  
 _Dennoch kann ich mir bis heute nicht genau erklären, was mich damals dazu bewogen hat, mich ihm hinzugeben und mit ihm zu schlafen. Es passierte einfach, ließ sich nicht erklären. Wie eine fremde Macht._  
 _Zugegeben, kam ich mir wirklich fast wie eine Nutte vor, da unser erstes Mal total unromantisch in einem Bordell war._  
  
 _Bei dem einen Mal blieb es jedoch nicht. Wir trafen uns regelmäßiger, verbrachten zunehmend mehr Zeit miteinander und irgendwann gestand mir Sting seine Liebe._  
 _Ich ließ mich auf eine Beziehung mit ihm ein und war auch glücklich. Zumindest am Anfang. Denn nach einem halben Jahr fingen die Streitereien an und alles wurde zunehmend schlimmer..._  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ich erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen aus meinem Schlaf, der mich Mittags ungewollt überkommen hatte.  
Stöhnend richtete ich mich in meinem Bett auf und zog einmal probeweise an den Ketten, in die mich mein Entführer wieder einmal gelegt hat, als er zur Arbeit aufgebrochen ist.  
  
Seit Gestern kamen die Erinnerungen Stück für Stück zurück und langsam machte das alles immer mehr Sinn.  
Jedoch blieb nach wie vor die Frage ungeklärt, was Sting genau mit meiner Entführung bezweckte.  
  
Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auf meinem Nachtschrank eine blaue Rose mit einem kleinen Zettel lag.  
Komisch. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wann Sting mir das hingelegt hat.  
  
Verwirrt nahm ich den Zettel in die Hand und las die wenigen Sätze auf diesem.  
  
  
  
 **~ Obwohl wir uns damals ständig gestritten haben und unsere Beziehung eigentlich nur die reinste Qual war, habe ich dich immer über alles geliebt. Ich will, dass du das weißt. ~**  
  
  
  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich schlecht. Ich scheine ihn in der Vergangenheit wirklich sehr verletzt zu haben.  
Aber es ist wahr. Er hat mich immer geliebt, ganz egal, was ich auch getan habe...  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Es war wieder einmal das Selbe. Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich habe Mist gebaut, der Fehler lag eindeutig bei mir. Und doch ist Sting wieder einmal der Erste, der entschuldigend bei mir ankommt._  
 _Ich bin wirklich ein schlechter Mensch._  
  
 _Warum entschuldigt er sich doch immer wieder, obwohl der Streit ganz offensichtlich meine Schuld war? Müsste ich mich nicht entschuldigen und nicht er? Aber der Klügere gibt nach, habe ich nicht Recht?_  
  
 _Doch dieses eine Mal sollte es schlimmer sein. Dieses Mal war es mit einer Entschuldigung nicht getan. Denn aufgrund dessen, dass er so reumütig vor mir stand, erschlug mich die Wucht meines schlechten Gewissens und ich beschloss ihm endlich zu gestehen, dass ich ihn vor ein paar Tagen mit Gajeel betrogen habe. Er hatte ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren, schließlich ist er immer noch mein Freund. Wenn auch sicher nicht mehr lange, sobald er davon weiß._  
  
 _"Ich bin fremd gegangen."_  
 _Der Regen prasselte auf uns nieder, wie um der ganzen Situation etwas noch Dramatischeres zu verleihen, als ich Sting die Wahrheit beichtete._  
 _Der Blonde sah mich wortlos an, schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf, lachte bitter._  
 _"Das ist nicht lustig Raios."_  
 _"Das soll es auch nicht sein. Es ist die Wahrheit."_  
  
 _Die Laterne flackerte unheilverheißend, drohte gänzlich auszugehen, während ich unsicher einen Schritt nach hinten näher zur Mauer eines alten, verlassenen Gebäudes tat._  
  
 _"Wieso?", fragte Sting dann leise._  
 _Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Nur weil es zwischen uns nicht mehr so gut lief? Ist das wirklich ein Grund zum fremd gehen?_  
  
 _"Mit wem?"_  
 _"Gajeel."_  
 _"Tut es dir leid?"_  
 _Tut es das?_  
 _Ehrlich gesagt, nicht wirklich. Ich bin tatsächlich ein schlimmer Mensch._  
 _Dabei zerreißt mir Stings verletzter Blick fast das Herz._  
  
 _"Tut es dir leid?!", wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal, diesmal energischer._  
 _Doch ich antwortete ihm nicht, starrte auf den dreckigen Boden zu meinen Füßen. Immerhin wusste ich, dass er die Antwort nicht hören wollte._  
 _"Sag, dass es dir leid tut, Raios!", fuhr er mich dann plötzlich an und packte mich wütend am Kragen._  
 _"Sag gefälligst, dass es nie wieder vor kommt und du es zutiefst bereust, mich betrogen zu haben!", zischte er wütend, verletzt und verzweifelt._  
 _"Aber es tut mir nicht leid!", schrie ich ihn dann an._  
 _"Vermutlich hätten wir uns ohnehin schon lange trennen sollen, schließlich kann man das was wir haben kaum noch Beziehung nennen.", fügte ich dann noch hinzu._  
 _"Du willst mich verlassen?", hauchte er fassungslos, konnte es einfach nicht glauben._  
 _"Ja."_  
  
 _Es war einfach eine Kurzschlussreaktion von Sting, das wusste ich. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht wollte, wirklich nicht und auch nicht ahnte, welche Konsequenzen seine Tat haben sollte. Es war einfach ein Unfall._  
  
 _Er stieß mich wütend von sich, doch viel zu fest. Mit einer solchen Wucht, dass ich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Mauer hinter mir aufschlug und alles schwarz wurde._  
  
 _Und als ich das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, erinnerte ich mich an nichts mehr. Nur noch an diesen blondhaarigen Jungen der mit leidendem Gesicht an meinem Krankenbett saß und verzweifelt die ganze Zeit "verzeih mir" vor sich hin murmelte._  
 _Und selbst dies vergaß ich nach einiger Zeit, weshalb mir auch nie aufgefallen ist, dass dieser Junge mein Entführer ist._  
  
  
  
  
  
Als mein Entführer am späten Abend wieder kam, saß ich gerade in meinem Bett und versuchte mich mit Lesen irgendwie abzulenken.   
  
Sting kam zu mir in's Zimmer und ließ sich einfach wortlos neben mir auf mein Bett fallen, bettete seinen Kopf auf meinem Schoß und schlang die Arme um meine Hüfte.  
  
Ich registrierte dies irritiert, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu, ließ ihn gewähren. Er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus.  
  
"Was arbeitest du?.", fragte ich leise, legte das Buch beiseite und strich ihm vorsichtig durch die blonden Haare. Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl. Er schnurrte leise.  
Habe ich so was früher auch schon bei ihm gemacht?  
"Sag ich nicht."  
Ein tonloses Seufzen entwich meiner Kehle und ich beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Mir ist vieles wieder eingefallen. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, warum du mich immer Raios nennst. Das hast du auch damals schon getan."  
"Weil du so heißt. Es ist dein richtiger Name. Deine Eltern waren es, die dir nach deinem Gedächtnisverlust eingetrichtert haben, du würdest Rogue heißen. Keine Ahnung warum, irgendwas mit Schande für den Namen ihres Sohnes und was weiß ich. Ich habe deine Eltern eh noch nie verstanden."  
Ich auch nicht. Doch das würde zu ihnen passen. Allerdings waren sie selbst es doch, die mir den Namen Raios bei meiner Geburt gegeben haben und nun nahmen sie ihn mir praktisch wieder weg. Versteh das einer.  
Nun ja, es kam ja auch viel der Erinnerung wieder zurück aber eben nicht alles.  
  
"Aber ich mag deinen richtigen Namen. Schließlich habe ich dich auch mit diesem Namen kennengelernt."  
  
Dann verfielen wir in Schweigen, ehe plötzlich ein Beben durch das ganze Haus ging.  
Irritiert hielt ich damit inne, ihm durch die Haare zu fahren und legte skeptisch die Stirn in Falten.  
Was war denn das?  
  
Und dann kam ein neues Beben auf, dieses mal ein viel stärkeres und das ganze Haus fing an zu wackeln, ein paar Bilder flogen von den Wänden und in der Küche fiel etwas um.  
Sting sprang von mir auf und sah sich besorgt um.  
Noch ein Beben und bei jedem Mal wurde es stärker. Es schüttelte mich komplett durch und der Putz fing durch die Erschütterungen an, von den Wänden zu bröckeln.  
  
"Scheiße. Ein Erdbeben!", stellte Sting dann fest und ich registrierte geschockt, wie sich erste Risse im Boden abzeichneten.  
Wir sind im fünften Stock, wenn wir jetzt einstürzten, werden wir unter den Trümmern lebendig begraben. Wir müssen hier weg!  
  
Glücklicherweise schien sich auch Sting dessen bewusst zu sein und als die Lampe von der Decke runter kam und auch diese drohende Risse abzeichnete, eilte der Blonde hastig aus dem Raum, kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Schlüssel zurück und stolperte zu mir, als das Haus erneut in Erschütterung geriet.  
Die ersten Deckenteile kamen herunter gefallen und hätte Sting mich nicht in exakt diesem Moment beschützend in die Arme gezogen, hätte es mich wohl getroffen, so schlug es nur unmittelbar neben mir ein.  
  
Er beeilte sich, mich von den Ketten zu befreien und zog mich dann am Handgelenk mit nach draußen, während das Haus jeden Moment gänzlich einzustürzen drohte.  
  
Er riss die Haustür auf und eilte mit mir die Treppen des Hausflures nach unten.  
Wir hatten es fast geschafft, aber kurz vor der rettenden Freiheit, brach ein großer Betonklumpen aus der Decke und fiel Sting erbarmungslos auf's Bein. Er stolperte und konnte durch den viel zu schweren Trümmer auf seinem Bein nicht mehr fliehen.  
Ich hörte Knochen bersten und wusste, dass sein Bein gebrochen war.  
Panik überfiel mich und ich stand unschlüssig vor ihm, sah auf ihn herab.  
Was mache ich denn jetzt?!  
  
"Nun hau schon ab!", zischte Sting dann fordernd, als er meine deutliche Überforderung bemerkte.  
"Es reicht, wenn ich hier krepiere, da musst du nicht auch noch lebendig begraben werden. Ich kann eh nicht mehr laufen, mein Bein ist total im Arsch!"  
Doch ich schüttelte sofort wirsch den Kopf und kam zu ihm, stemmte mich mit all meiner Kraft gegen den Brocken auf seinem Bein, versuchte verzweifelt ihn irgendwie weg zu bekommen. Aber er war einfach zu schwer und ich zu schwach. Wie grausam.  
  
"Raios! Das ist doch deine Chance endlich von mir zu fliehen. Nun verpiss dich schon!", knurrte Sting ungehalten und wollte mich endlich zur Flucht animieren, doch ich dachte nicht mal daran, seine Worte zu befolgen.  
"Nein! Ich kann dich hier doch nicht einfach zurück lassen! Mag sein, dass ich früher ein schlechter Mensch gewesen bin, aber nun bin ich es nicht mehr. Ich habe mich geändert und könnte es nie mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, dich einfach sterben zu lassen! Zudem habe ich dir schon mehrmals gesagt, dass ich nicht Raios, sondern Rogue heiße. Und du bist doch mein Ex oder? Also halt die Klappe und lass dir helfen!"  
Das war nur leichter gesagt, als getan, den mir fehlte einfach die Kraft, um diesen Stein weg zu bekommen und die Zeit lief uns davon.  
Das Haus fiel bereits in sich zusammen und wir könnten jeden Moment gänzlich erschlagen werden.  
Aber ich könnte ihn trotz allem nicht einfach im Stich lassen! Niemals!  
  
Sting lachte leise.  
"Ich bin nicht dein Ex, ich bin dein Freund. Ich habe der Trennung nie zugestimmt.", korrigierte er mich gequält grinsend.  
  
Er musste ziemliche Schmerzen haben, sein Gesicht war zu einer leidvollen Miene verzogen und er zischte immer wieder leise, wenn der Stein auch nur ein paar Millimeter über sein kaputtes Bein rieb.  
  
Ein neuer Brocken schlug direkt neben mir ein und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, atmete panisch ein und aus und spürte, wie die Hilfslosigkeit immer mehr von mir Besitz ergriff. Mein Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust und so langsam sah ich ein, dass es wohl keinen Sinn mehr machte, sich weiterhin gegen das Schicksal stellen zu wollen. Es war wesentlich einfacher, es zu akzeptieren.  
Denn Fakt ist, wir werden hier sterben. Und zwar alle beide!  
  
  
"Meine Fresse, euch kann man auch nicht alleine lassen."  
  
Plötzlich ertönte eine weitere Stimme neben uns und ich spürte, wie sich der Brocken endlich bewegte, als ein weiterer, viel kräftigerer Mann mit anpackte.  
Sting stöhnte schmerzvoll auf und war dann endlich befreit. Unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit und ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, als ich diesen Umstand registrierte.  
  
Verwirrt starrte ich den Fremden an und im nächsten Moment kam auch die Erinnerung an ihn wieder hoch.  
"Gajeel?"  
"Keine Zeit für lange Wiedersehensfreude Schnuckel. Wir müssen hier weg."  
Mit diesen Worten half er Sting beim Aufstehen und unterstützte ihn beim raus kommen.  
Endlich hatten wir das Gebäude hinter uns gelassen und wie in einem billigen Film, stürzte es in eben diesem Moment gänzlich hinter uns ein, ließ nur noch einen Haufen Schutt zurück.  
Das war knapp!  
  
Ich atmete erleichtert aus und sah dann zu Sting, der am Boden hockte und Gajeel mit seinen Blicken zu ermorden versuchte.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wohin du verschwunden bist. Hättest ja sagen können, dass du bei deinem Lover bist.", meinte der Gepiercte dann spottend an mich gerichtet, doch ich ging nicht darauf ein.  
"Wo kommst du überhaupt her? Warum bist du hier?", wechselte ich stattdessen das Thema.  
"Ist das die Art, seinem Lebensretter zu danken?", meinte er zweifelnd und ließ eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern.  
"Egal. Hier könnt ihr ja nun nicht mehr bleiben. Soll ich euch derweile aufnehmen?"  
"Vergiss es!", knurrte Sting ungehalten, doch ich ignorierte ihn und nahm Gajeels Angebot dankend an.  
Denn er hat Recht.  
Und wo sollen wir auch sonst hin?  
Zu meinen Eltern?  
Sicher nicht.  
  
"Gut. Schön, mein kleines Betthäschen wieder bei mir zu haben.", meinte Gajeel grinsend und Sting gab angewiderte Würgegeräusche von sich.  
"Fass ihn an und du bist tot! Du weißt selbst, dass er nicht mehr derselbe wie früher ist.", spie ihm der Blonde dann drohend entgegen.  
Doch Gajeel zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln.  
"Ich habe es nur gehört, dass er sich verändert hat. Woher soll ich das auch wissen, wenn ich ihn seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen habe?"  
Stimmt. Meine Eltern haben alles und jeden meiner alten Freunde nahezu penibel von mir fern gehalten. Vermutlich, damit sie mich nicht wieder "verderben".  
"Pech. Du rührst ihn trotzdem nicht an. Er ist nämlich mein Opfer. Ich habe ihn entführt."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
 _"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?", fragte Gajeel misstrauisch, als ich ihm ungeduldig das graue Shirt über den Kopf zog._  
 _"Ja."_  
 _"Aber hast du nicht einen Freund?", bohrte er weiter nach, drückte mich entgegen seiner Zweifel jedoch zeitgleich tiefer in sein Bett._  
 _"Ist egal."_  
 _"Wie du meinst.", schnurrte er dann und fiel gierig über mich her._  
  
 _Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Sting sogar nicht nur einmal mit Gajeel betrogen. Ich habe ein paar mal mit dem Langhaarigen geschlafen._  
 _Und es tat mir nicht leid. Zumindest damals nicht._  
 _Doch das tut es heute._  
 _Mit Sting lief es schlecht und Gajeel war ein nettes Abenteuer. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das eigentlich auch kein Grund zum fremd gehen ist. Doch damals kümmerte mich das nicht. Die meisten Menschen gehen ohne nennenswerten Grund fremd. Ich war so dumm._  
  
  
  
  
 _~ Tbc ~_


End file.
